Insecurities
by Cskjjmdrn
Summary: "Why did she kiss him?""Who was behind this chaos that was ruining my already messed up life?""Why doesn't she get that I'm here for her?" The team's thoughts after the episode Insecurity. RedArrowXCheshir, WallyXArtemis.


**Right after _Insecurity. _This is my first YJ fic to acctually put up, I write them alot but they're never what I consider to be any good. This is kind of a summary/inside peek at the thoughts of 3/4 of the team in the episode. I could have done Kaldur but as the leader I think his thoughts should stay as his own :) **

**if you havent seen the episode yet then dont read it. **

**I Own nothing, if I did Roy and Jade would have gotten together alot sooner. **

**Enjoy and please review :)**

Returning to his apartment after the mission, Roy didn't care to notice the stack of bills on the table; his mind was too cluttered with thoughts of Cheshire. Why did she kiss him? Or the bigger question on his mind; why didn't he kiss her back? She was right about the feelings they had, even if they didn't make sense. But what was her angle? He knew the comment about them dating was just a Cheshire thing, not meant to be taken seriously, but why did Artemis believe it?

Artemis was another problem. He hadn't meant to be so harsh on her, but when it came down to it he really hated her. Not just for taking his position—which he now had back—but for keeping secrets from the team. Roy knew that somehow she was going to hurt his friends, even if that just meant betraying Wally's feelings. She _had_ to be the mole, because if she wasn't, he was too afraid of which one of his friends it could be.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

I was alone. Once Sportsmaster left out the window I could feel the weight of what he'd said. No matter how hard I tried, I would never gain the team's trust. I hated to admit it, but he was right. If they ever found out who I was related to they'd kick me off the team. I'd wanted to run away and die in a hole when Wally gave me that look of total betrayal. Even thinking of it now makes my heart sink.

I was frozen where I stood, the pain and heartache of the day keeping me in place.

What could I do? The only way to explain to them why I had to keep my past a secret is to tell them about my past, and that was obviously out of the question. Now not only does Red Arrow hate me, but so does Wally. Kaldur is trying to be the leader and keep his mind open, but it's only a matter of time before he starts to doubt my trustworthiness.

If being thought of as a traitor isn't bad enough, having to see my sister kiss that idiot definitely topped it off.

A shiver ran down my spine when the image came to my mind. What was he thinking? Getting close to them enemy like that had to be against the rules, and he encouraged it! Not outright but in that underhanded sneaky way the two of them did so well.

And just the fact that Jade is working with our father makes me want to blow something up! The whole reason she'd left me in the first place was to get away from that monster! Jade had said it wasn't her choice to work with him… but then whose choice was it? Who was behind this chaos that was ruining my already messed up life?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_How could I be so stupid? _Wally yanked off his goggles and threw them at the wall. He was in his souvenir room to add Artemis' tracker to his collection. He already had one of her possessions on his shelf, the arrow that had saved his life, so why did he have to put the object that broke his heart right next to it? _It's not fair! _He mentally raved. _I was this close to getting her out of that mask she hides behind. She's rude, sarcastic, clever, funny, beautiful... _his thoughts began to take on a new direction when his anger started to fade. He sighed.

_Why doesn't she get that I'm here for her? Sure I was mean to her in the beginning, but now that I actually like her I'm doing everything I can to let her know that she's a part of this team. Even if I hated her at first for taking Red Arrow's spot, now we had both of them! But they hate each other… why? What has Artemis done to make him so mad at her? Why does he keep shoving it in her face that she's not a real archer? Why is my _friend_ being such a jerk to my girl—I mean _teammate_! She's not my girlfriend and will probably never be my girlfriend after this! She's keeping too many secrets from us. Secrets that need to come out soon if she wants to be part of this team for any longer. Whether Artemis is betraying us or not, she's sure not proving us wrong. _


End file.
